Autonomous navigation of vehicles may require sensing of real-world environments or extensive prior knowledge of environments (e.g., roads). Real-world environments are variable and detailed prior maps may not account for changes in navigation conditions such as road surface conditions. Thus, there may be a need for methods and systems to facilitate determining surface characteristics, which may assist in autonomous navigation of vehicles.